Fιяѕт тιмє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"¿Por qué las demás chicas de Torrington no lo habían callado de esa forma antes? Un beso era mucho menos doloroso que un golpe, y más placentero también."::..


**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece & la canción culpable es de Kadie Elder... Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Se supone que debía dormir, _pero el vacío por ver el final de Gravity Falls influyó en terminar haciendo esta aberración, todo para distraerme de ello_ x/Du...**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Soft-slash e insinuaciones femslash; más OoC que IC probablemente y... eso (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **F irst time… he kiss a boy.**

* * *

 _«Troubled face, headphones on;_  
 _forgetting the time and place…_  
 _All he wanted.»_

* * *

 **S** e había burlado de Diana en varias ocasiones cuando él mismo había fantaseado con su primer beso así que, cuando el momento llegó _como nunca se lo había imaginado_ , sólo podía indicar que una fuerza poderosa —tal y como lo era el karma— estaba actuando en su contra y, lamentablemente, en todo su esplendor.

En primer lugar: ni siquiera había sido con alguien que le agradase y... en verdad, lo que debería destacar primero debía ser que _el ser que lo besó_ ni siquiera se trataba de su sexo opuesto. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, _demasiado para asimilarlo_ y… sólo seguía con la espalda pegada a aquella pared, refugiado bajo la sombra que brindaba aquel páramo exterior y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Recordaba su expresión tensa y aquellos ojos verdes brillando con inquietud al verle de vuelta, exigiéndole silenciosamente una respuesta que jamás llegó porque no tenía idea de cómo actuar al respecto; solían pelear a menudo —más de lo que podría considerarse _medianamente_ normal para compañeros— pero jamás había sido obligado a callarse de una forma así. _¿Por qué las demás chicas de Torrington no lo habían callado de esa forma antes?_ Un beso era mucho menos doloroso que un golpe, y más placentero también.

Gruñó antes de chasquear la lengua, desviando la mirada hacia el campo en donde las porristas hacían sus prácticas mientras algunos miraban desde las gradas y, para su desgracia, ni eso pudo distraerle. _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_ ¡Había faldas y pompones por doquier! Sin embargo, seguía pensando en el usurpador de vestuario… Ni siquiera su hermanastra, conociéndole tan bien como lo hacía —o siendo tan cruel como Martin sabía que podía llegar a ser—, se había atrevido a tocar una fibra tan sensible en él, y eso era mucho decir a modo de comparación.

Lo peor era que tampoco había sido un primer beso digno de contar a sus nietos: _porque había sido Marvin quien lo robó_ en lugar de alguna sexy alien de sus revistas puramente informativas; _porque había sido en las afueras de la Academia Torrington_ y no en una melodramática despedida tras una misión; porque había sido para dejarle en claro que no estaba interesado en Diana _de esa manera_ … _y no por algo más especial._

Apretó los puños, tratando de convencerse de que sólo estaba viviendo una mala ilusión de algún ser de otra dimensión e, igualmente, el rápido latir de su corazón o sus acaloradas mejillas le indicaban lo contrario con más insistencia de lo que habría deseado. Aún no había llegado a contar la pequeña debilidad en sus rodillas porque, apenas atinó a suspirar, una voz le hizo sobresaltarse exageradamente.

—Si no supiera que eras un idiota desde hace años, quizás estaría sorprendida —comentó Diana, divertida e ignorando olímpicamente la fulminante mirada que le era dedicada desde la actitud defensiva del líder—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy? ¿Volviste a comer algo en mal estado o estás inquieto porque El Centro no nos llama hace unas semanas?

—Para tu información, hermanita: yo nunca estoy inquieto o algo similar —se defendió, tratando de sonar casual—. Soy la persona más segura que podrás conocer en toda tu vida.

— ¿En serio? —insistió, recelosa y cruzándose de brazos por un momento—. Tu lenguaje corporal no decía lo mismo segundos atrás.

— ¿L-Lenguaje corporal? —Repitió, delatándose al verla por el rabillo del ojo y queriendo redimirse al negar con la cabeza—. Estás inventando esas cosas para dejarme mal…

—Si quisiera dejarte mal, te molestaría con otra cosa frente a alguien más y... Espera; ¿acaso estás sonrojado? —Reaccionó de pronto la castaña, remplazando el escepticismo de antes por genuina y pícara curiosidad—. ¿El magnífico investigador Mystery está sonrojado por culpa de "algo" que no es una chica?

—Claro que no —contestó casi en un murmuro, apartándose por querer esquivarla, todo gracias a la atípica incomodidad que le embargaba—; sólo es cosa del calor…

—Fingiría creerte… si no hubiera visto que, para variar, tú y Marvin volvieron a pelear apenas él cruzó por aquí con su patineta —confesó, suspirando cansinamente hasta que se percató de cómo el rubio volvió a dar un respingo—, porque fue sólo eso, ¿no? Unos empujones, algunas burlas más y ya, ¿cierto?

Por mucho de que Martin quisiera asentir y escaparse de la situación con algún patético pretexto —si es que no era salvado gracias al llamado de una misión de M.O.M.—, su cuerpo tardó más de lo necesario en responder de manera algo convincente para no destacar ante las capacidades deductivas de Diana.

— ¿Q-Qué más podría haber pasado…? —Intentó disimular, aún cuando con sólo ver la mueca asombrada de ella sabía que era caso perdido—. No fue nada fuera de lo normal…

Luego de distinguir una pequeña risa, confirmó su pensamiento anterior.

—Pero tú no eres normal —apuntó, segura y señalándole con una sonrisa— y ese rastro de baba… ¿habrá que escanearlo con tu Reloj-U y mandarlo a analizar?

Demasiado rápido para haber sido por inercia, el de ojos marrones se llevó una mano a la comisura que Diana señalaba, sin encontrarse —afortunadamente— con nada que pudiera avergonzarle más, provocándole fruncir el ceño al instante.

— ¿El último golpe que te diste afectó aún más tu cabeza, Di? —Rezongó luego de una risa sarcástica, escondiendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Estás actuando más desquiciada de lo normal.

—Tus encantadores halagos no servirán ésta vez, Martin. Tengo una cita con Jenny y no quiero llegar tarde por culpa de que no sepas cómo responder una confesión —excusó, sonriendo traviesamente una vez comenzó a andar.

— ¡Eso ni siquiera fue una confesión!

Sí, para Diana era más que obvio que su hermanastro se mantendría en negación por un buen tiempo, tuviese razón o no.

—Paga el precio por ser irresistible para Marvin y ve a buscarlo —contestó, simple y con un vistazo por encima de su hombro—; tal vez eso explique tu terrible suerte con las chicas… que compensa el encanto extra que tiene él con casi todas nosotras —agregó junto a una pequeña risa, dejando a su hermanastro entre molesto y confundido… además de con el ego herido.

— ¡Tampoco tiene nada que ver con ser irresistible! —alegó, volviendo a adoptar el rojo que tenía parte de su camisa y una pose dignamente terca—. ¡No merezco este trato del universo después de tantas veces que lo he salvado!

De no haber seguido hablando, la de violeta no se habría detenido abruptamente.

—Es muy cierto; no lo mereces —repitió con la misma resignación que usó en dar media vuelta para enfrentarle— y… si Jenny y yo no estuviésemos saliendo, seguiría tratando de robarte a tu chico mientras tú tratas de robarte a mi chica —burló, guiñándole el ojo ante su mueca estupefacta.

—Momento, ¿e-eso quiere decir que…?

—Que soy estudiosa, sí, y que nuestras citas no siempre son en la biblioteca, tonto —explicó, bastante harta para lo calmada y madura que quería lucir al comenzar a empujarle tanto como su fuerza podía lidiar con la falta de cooperación del otro—. Hazle un favor a todo el mundo y ve a hablar con Marvin de una vez, ¿sí?

— ¿Y si no quiero? —replicó, manteniendo los brazos obstinadamente cruzados por encima del pecho.

—Te tocará responderle delante de Java, Billy, M.O.M. y delante de mí, genio —recordó y, aunque no fue una sonrisa o algún gesto positivo, a Diana le bastó el caprichoso suspiro que Martin no pudo reprimir.

—Ya tenían todo esto planeado, ¿no?

—Si de algo sirve, sólo aposté con Billy que Marvin sería el que daría el primer paso.

—Ese payaso golpeó y huyó.

—Sí; también aposté que haría eso.

— ¿Intuición femenina, hermana?

—Le doy más crédito a mi cerebro… que me recordó varios libros e historias que Jenny me hace leer con ella.

Aunque Diana no lo lograse ver, el que Martin rodara los ojos por retrasar una lívida sonrisa fue un gran avance… que se deshizo por completo en preciso momento en el que se toparon con el investigador de orbes verdes.

Si la primera vez no era complicada, ellos mismos debían complicarla.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!  
**_ **Cosas a aclarar: pensaba agregarlo _a_ _ese conjunto sobre estos cuatro_ y terminé decidiéndome por un OneShot aparte _por cosas del destino_ (?) _y por la posibilidad de hacerlo Two-Shot, basándolo en el lado de las chicas_ uwó7... Y sobre lo de 'golpear &huir' fue porque, simplemente, no encontraba 'mejor expresión' para el 'hit&run', porque mi cerebro se pone más bobo de lo normal con este fandom (?).**

 **Espero que haya gustado este intento de darle más variedad al fandom~, o que no haya quedado tan odiable 9/9... cualquiera de ambas es reconfortante :'3.**

 **Y, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
